This invention relates to improvements in a retractable headlamp assembly for use on automobiles.
Many automobiles now come equipped with retractable or "pop-up" headlamp assemblies. With such an assembly the headlamp when not in use is kept in a retracted position to conceal it within an opening provided within the front hood of the vehicle. When the driving conditions require it, the headlamp is caused to protrude from the opening and is pointed in the direction of travel, at which time the lamp is turned on. When the headlamp is projected from the front hood in this manner it is important that the headlamp come to rest at the correct position in order to direct the beam properly, particularly in such fashion that the beam will not shine in the eyes of a driver in an approaching vehicle.
The conventional retractable headlamp assembly includes the headlamp located on the front hood and pivotally mounted so as to be popped up and retracted at will, a motor for driving the headlamp between the popped-up and retracted positions, and a link mechanism for coupling the headlamp to the motor so that the headlamp may be moved between said two positions. The motor is adapted to be stopped at two positions, one corresponding to the popped-up position, the other to the retracted position. However, due to such phenomena as backlash and inertia, the position at which the motor stops to pop up the headlamp is not always the same, with the result that the popped-up headlamp itself is sometimes displaced from the correct position. Since such displacement mis-directs the optical axis of the headlamp beam, the beam may momentarily blind the driver in an oncoming vehicle.